brokenshovelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kairan Vellon's debrief (Symposium)
Magister Kairan Vellon, 39 So, Kairan's day in Symposium was all about science. Possibly the best thing of all was of course the opportunity to meet the great collegue, Gondian. He presented his new, revolutionary theories, which frankly made Kairan's theories look rather bland. Kairan made a great effort to somehow combine the new ideas with the old (and safe) thinking. This would definitely be the stuff of the new doctoral thesis, especially if Corwen would b e here to stand behind Kairan's new theory... Indeed, it would be great if Corwen would be around. So, the new praeceptor should be the kind of a person, who would support new, groundbreaking and theoretical (metaphysical, even) science. That aristocratic show-off was certainly after his own agenda, and he would use the position for his own political ends. The praeceptor should be one of our own. Petäjä, though a very nice man, and a great engineer, would probably not be that supportive for more theoretical studies. So, Kairan's choice was magister Horst (the mathematican). Well, He wasn't elected, but Petäjä was the second best. However, that would probably mean that Corwen would not be selected for creative, and probably harder times for Kairan's own plans, too. Fortunately, a great opportunity had came up earlier: Corwen had heard that the Countess herself was looking for some sort of an scientific contact in the academy, perhaps an academic consultant. Corwyn kindly presented Kairan to Countess. Astonishingly, no other candidates seemed to be going for this position, and so the matter was quickly settled: Kairan would go to the palace tomorrow to discuss the details of the deal. Of course, the whole thing made Kairan extremely nervous. Although he had some sense of the court life and such, that was not his life, but the academy was. It was rather vague, what exactly Countess would expect from Kairan; he hoped it would not take too much his time, so he could still dedicate most of his efforts for his field of study. He would report about progress in different fields of science; that would be manageable. And also, he would report about his expeditions to the Countess, who wanted to know the common folk better – and for this, Kairan's theories would fit perfectly. On the plus side, it sounded like money would not be any problem. So, Kairan would have his expedition(s), and probably could fit Corwen in, if he wished to join. Money would not run forever, of course, but as long as Countess was interested in Korvyn's doings enough to fund them, the opportunity should be used in full. Perhaps this could be time to invest to some literature on the subject, too, and for a proper archive. Actually, it sounded that the academy could fund some expeditions too, as Magister/Praeceptor Petäjä pointed out in a conversation that travelling was good for all students: the more the better. Korvyn tried to find decent students to recruit in the expedition, and no-good Valendarion's sister seemed promising. She had a good record in studies, but her high aristocratic background could be a problem, how would she cope in the countryside... well, the first trip would probably tell. One of Valendarion's fellow student's expressed his worry for the young noble's studies... When there was time, Korvyn tried to encourage Valendarion to the Magister Petäjä's field of study, as Valendarion was interested in a military career, or so the fellow student had claimed. Anyway, perhaps more practical studies would help him to stay focused and busy, if reading was too hard (as for so many noble boys of his age). Category:debrief Category:Symposium Category:character Category:Intime